Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Jambammer
Summary: Leo and Cassi sneak out...again... Cassi is from my other story, The Fifth Turtle. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT

A/N: Hello! This was intended to be a sonfic, but I guess those aren't allowed here. The original version, with lyrics, will be available on my blog shortly. Check my user profile for the link. Thanks for reading, and please review!

---

"They'll be asleep soon tonight." Cassi grinned. "I took them out on a long run." She punched Leo's right arm teasingly. "You should've come too. You would've had fun."

"I thought we were going out for a run by ourselves later." He reminded her, but Leo was grinning as well.

"We are; I have no intentions of doing anything else. I'll meet you later." She told him as she started off to her room. It was late, and they had to act normal. Master Splinter and the others couldn't know that they were planning on sneaking out. Leo watched the magenta wearing turtle leap gracefully to her room.

**----**

Leo sighed and decided to head up to his room as well. In just about an hour more, he and Cassi would be running free under the moonlight. As he leapt to the entrance, his thoughts hit him. _Will I be able to make Cassi truly fall in love with me? I love her, I know it, but how does she feel about me? She kissed me once a while ago, but she admitted shortly before that that she had had a crush on me since she was young. She even told me that she loved me, but did Cassi really mean it? I guess time will tell._

_----_

_The sun should have gone down now, I wonder if Cassi's left yet? _Even from inside his room, Leo could hear his brother Michelangelo snoring loudly. _Wow, Cassi must have really tired them out! _

As he inaudibly stepped from his room, he could hear Raphael and Donatello snoring as well, but Mikey's was definitely the loudest of all. A grin spread across his face once more. Stealthily, he made his way out the door, and ran down the murky sewers to their meeting spot.

As usual, Cassi had beaten him there. The magenta masked turtle was whistling softly as she waited for him.

Leo just watched her for a while. She had no idea he was there. The soft starlight fell onto her face from the holes in the grating near her. Raising her head, her eyes sparkled brighter than the stars. _Gosh, she's beautiful._

Cassi stopped whistling and hummed quietly to herself. A sudden noise, even though faint, made her look in Leo's direction. Her smile broadened when she saw him. Neither of them spoke for a moment, both just enjoying the peaceful magic of that moment.

"Hey." She finally said.

"Ready to go?" He asked and Cassi nodded.

The two headed for a ladder and climbed up to the surface. Staying in the shadows, Leo and Cassi made their way to the nearest fire escape. Each scaled the ladders easily and reached the rooftops in a short amount of time. Above them, the moon shone brightly.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry this is kind of short, but it's the long awaited end of the story! Please, if you're out there, plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase reveiw! Pleeeaa... -slapped- er, yeah, reviews are welcomed!**

"Cassi, do you love me?"

The teen stopped running and turned to look at Leo. She searched his eyes for any signs that he was joking, but found none. In her eyes, he found signs of surprise.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked with a bit of a laugh.

"A serious one that needs and wants an answer." He replied.

"Of course I…"

"Is that you talking, or your crush?" Leo asked, and Cassi looked away.**  
**  
"I…I don't know." She replied at last.

A soft, gentle breeze blew by the two, catching the tails of their masks and lifting them. Cassi sat down on the grassy hilltop they had reached. Leo sighed sadly, and joined her. This is what he had been afraid of.

"Listen to your heart, Cassi. I want to know how you feel, not how you think you feel." He said softly.

Cassi was silent, but the look on her face told Leo that she was deep in thought, trying to figure herself out. So desperately, she wanted to give him an answer. Even more so, she wanted to give him the answer he wanted to hear. Her tongue longed to say those three simple words, yet she didn't want them to be meaningless if she didn't really feel that way.

"Leo, I…" Cassi started, but he shushed her.

"It's all right, Cassi," He whispered, taking her into his arms, his voice reflecting his sadness and hurt.

After hearing no objection from her, Leo laid down on the grass, gently pulling her down with him. For what seemed like a long time, the two just lay there in silence. Cassi rested her head on his plastron, still searching for answer.

As they stayed there in silence, she could hear every beat of his heart. _He loves me, I can hear it in the way he talks, the way he breathes, the way his heart beats. I don't want to hurt him, but do I truly love him?_

Leo took her chin in his hand and tipped her head up. Her eyes met his. Both became locked in each other's gazes. They were once again trapped in the magic of the moment, but neither cared.

As if controlled by another force, both moved closer to each other. In an instant, they were locked in a kiss. Both hearts were racing wildly. A new feeling raced over Cassi, and she knew her answer for Leo. She pulled away softly, and looked him deeply in the eyes once more.

"Yes Leonardo, I love you." Cassi whispered.


End file.
